All I want for Christmas
by bloodamber
Summary: Sookie attends the Fangtasia Christmas party unable to get Eric off her mind, lemons ensue... One shot set 6 months after events of the TrueBlood s7 finale.


**All I Want for Christmas**

I drove towards Shreveport with a feeling of dread building in the pit of my stomach. I was on my way to the Fangtasia Christmas party and the thought of seeing Eric again terrified me.

It had been 6 months. 6 months since I had killed Bill and seen Eric for the last time. They had been the longest 6 months of my life, completely devoid of drama and death. It had been something I had been craving since I had first meet Bill, but now I finally had it back it felt tedious and boring. I couldn't relax into my old pattern like I once had. I got up and went to work; serving people who resented or feared me because of my gift. They smiled their false smiles and thought their toxic thoughts that left me with blinding headaches from the constant blocking. Each night ended the same with me returning home to be greeted with silence, alone and isolated from society. It had been years since Gran had died and although I had made peace with her passing I couldn't fill the absence she had created in my life. Lafayette and Jason had both suggested I rent out the other bedroom to have company or move out of the house completely to live closer in town. I stubbornly refused to move out of my home and abandoning all the happy memories that were still contained within it, preferring the quiet isolation.

The house also reminded me of Eric. He had fixed up the mess the Maenad had left and ensured I had something to come back too. Everything had been lovingly restored to its former glory and I couldn't imagine parting with it. Each room held fond memories of my childhood with Gran and Jason and Tara, and the nights I had shared with Eric while he was cursed.

Thinking of Eric had become a habit of mine. Almost everyday I would find myself reminiscing about the quiet times we had shared together, the way Eric had come to me for comfort when he was unsure of himself and especially when we had spent the time to get to know each other physically. My biggest regret was not giving Eric a chance after he regained his memories. I pushed him away without a thought for his feelings when I couldn't face the fact that I might have been starting to fall in love with him. I should have trusted him when he told me he was the same man I had spent a week with, that he still wanted me in the same way. I had seen him ready to sacrifice himself in exchange for my life outside the Moon Goddess Emporium, even with his memories and that should have been proof enough.

But then there was Bill who had complicated things but trying so hard to win my heart back and even after all the shit he had pulled I couldn't deny that I still loved him. I had let my lingering feelings for him cloud my judgment of Eric and push them both away, building a wall around my heart to keep my feelings at bay. But seeing Eric with HepV had made the walls crumble and had me realize the depth of my own feelings. I loved him with every fiber of my being and it had felt like my heart was going to tear apart at the thought of him being gone forever. When he had come to show me that he had been cured I had felt relief so profound it was like I could breathe again.

Bill getting HepV stopped me from acting on my feelings, as I should have. I felt overwhelming guilty at being the one who gave it to him and I allowed myself to get sucked into his final manipulation of my feelings. Instead of welcoming Eric back with open arms I coerced him into helping Bill and putting him into a dangerous situation. Then Bill decided to refuse the cure, acting like he wanted to die to save me from himself and set me free to start living my life again. The thought of him dying had brought up old feelings and after all the death I had experienced with losing Tara and Alcide I didn't want to loose Bill as well. I had even been prepared to give up my light for him but was glad I hadn't done it. It was a part of me and I didn't want to give it up to satisfy a dying man's wish.

Killing him had actually made me feel like a weight had lifted off me and for a small while I felt I could truly start to move on with my life.

But I hadn't really moved on. I quickly came to realise that I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life, nothing appealed or excited me like it used too. I had become stuck in the past and in my reflections of how my life could have been if I had never saved Bill that night in the parking lot, or if I had chosen Eric over Bill. I found myself faking to my friends, hiding the emptiness that was inside me, stumbling through life one day to the next, watching as those around me moved on. Sam moved away and prepared to become a father. Lafayette and James moved in together. Jessica and Hoyt enjoyed married life in Bill's old family house and as Jason finally settled down with a girl who he was planning to marry in the spring. Everyone seemed to have someone, seemed to be doing something and I remained stuck, isolated and alone in my own little world. It wasn't that I never saw any of my friends or that I didn't talk to them. It was just that they all seemed so happy and busy living their lives that I didn't want to bother them too much with my problems.

I found myself missing Eric so much that it scared me. After half a year time had not lessened my feelings for the blonde vampire, only succeeded in concentrating them, but I resisted contacting him again. I didn't expect him to still want me after I all the shit we had been through and after I had dragged him into my problems over and over. He had made in clear in our last meeting that he wanted to leave me behind, he had his life to rebuild and an empire to make, making and marketing New Blood around the world to kept HepV at bay and reduce the growing violence between the vampires and humans. It had been best I say away and tried to put my life back together.

The invite I had received to this Christmas party had me hoping again. I allowed myself to imagine a reunion with Eric, where we would forget the past and start a new life together. I felt hope at the thought of my fantasy, that was little more than a silly dream, yet one I clung to over the weeks leading up to the party.

o o o o

My gloomy thoughts kept me company until I pulled into the parking lot of a newly refurbished Fangtasia. I took a few moments in the car to calm myself, the thought of seeing Eric again making me want to turn around and drive straight back home. It was pathetic that I was so scared of meeting him again but it was more the thought of being rejected by him. More than anything I wanted to run into his arms and let him take me away from the world and fill the emptiness inside of me. But why would he want me still? I was a walking, breathing reminder of all the bad things that had happened to him in the past few years.

I finally managed to gather enough courage to get out of my car but stalled a bit longer, taking the time to smooth out my dress after the drive and fix my hair in the reflection in the car window. I was wearing a new red A-line dress that I had bought with Eric in mind. I new he liked me in red and it also suited the Christmas theme. The top part of the dress was lacy, with an open back and a built in bust, revealing a lot of my skin but in a tasteful way. The skirt flared out from the fitted waist and fell to mid thigh. I had paired it with some black pumps that succeeded in making me a tad taller. I had kept my makeup simple and minimal; liquid eyeliner with mascara and a red lip. My hair was pulled back from my face and fell in loose curls down my back.

I took a glance over towards the door and saw an unfamiliar male vampire was acting as a greeter and that was what gave me the courage to walk over and show him my invite. I felt as nervous as the first night I showed up with Bill, when Pam had been the greeter, but I suppose this was her party now, being a partner in the New Blood company so she wouldn't demean herself by standing at a door like she had used too. If it had been Pam I would have run the other way, knowing I would be the last person she would ever want to see again – ever. I would probably remind her of Tara and everything her and her maker had suffered because of me.

The vampire at the door let me through after a quick glance at the invite and a longer, more appreciative glance at me. I ignored his leer and strode past him into the club. Nothing could make me more uncomfortable than attending this party but I mentally slapped myself. I had gone through _way_ worse than attending a stupid Christmas party!

Entering the club I found myself pause inside the door to take it all in. The interior had been completely transformed – from a tacky nightclub with blood red walls and loud grunge music into a more refined lounge and bar. The décor had become more sophisticated, with dark wooden paneling along the walls and expensive looking black leather couches arranged around the room. Eric's dais, where his throne had once sat, had been transformed into a luxurious and private booth that still maintained his superior position over the floor of the bar. The dance floor was still there but the music coming from the speakers was less death metal and more exotic and instrumental. I was surprised at how much it had changed and felt glad I had opted for a dress that was classy enough to fit with my refined surroundings. The bar was filled with men and women in expensive suits and dresses. This was a party meant to impress, and everyone was probably a business associate or someone important to the New Blood industry. I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces, some human, some vampire. The vampires were all holding New Blood and posters advertising it were up around the bar with Sarah Newlins face smiling out. I idly wondered how they managed to get a picture of her that looked so happy. Last time I had seen her she had been chained up in Fangtasia's basement and hadn't look the sanest.

One thing that surprised me when I had received the invite was why Eric hadn't left Shreveport yet. He had traveled the world with Pam, marketing the New Blood brand and the cure to HepV, yet he had decided to come back here of all places. Surely there were more interesting and exciting places to live? The fact he remained had me hoping that he had stayed for me and that I could have a chance with him again.

After a few minutes of scanning the crowd I finally spotted some familiar faces. Lafayette and James were leaning against the bar, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces as they conversed with one another. I took the moment to appreciate how happy they seemed to be together, especially Lafayette after losing Jesus so tragically. I almost felt bad for interrupting their moment but I had no one else to hang around with and I wasn't going to sit around on my own so I quickly made my way across the floor to join them.

"Hey there Hookah! You made it" Lafayette greeted me warmly with a hug. James gave me a smile.

"Yeah! I wanted to see how vampires celebrate Christmas…" I said disguising my true reason for coming. "Besides I needed an excuse to dress up!" I said batting my eyelashes and swirling my dress. Both men eyed me appreciatively indicating their approval.

"You look smoking Sook, you're definitely gonna drop some fangs tonight" Lafayette said nudging me playfully. I flushed at his comment, he knew exactly who I was hoping to impress.

"I'm glad you took the chance to loosen up babydoll, you've been working to hard…" he added with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine Layafette. I like to work, it keeps me busy and keeps the bills paid." I tried to make light of the situation.

"Yeah busy, busy from actually living. You can't work yourself into the ground forever and ignore the pain the grief you suffered. You need to try and accept it and move on with your life..."

"I have moved on!" I said a bit defensively. It was Eric I was trying to work from my brain. He occupied almost all of my waking thoughts that Bill hardly featured anymore.

"You need to find yourself someone Sookie. Someone who can make you truly happy. You deserve it." His words struck a cord in me. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to have someone who I could trust and spend my life save in the knowledge that they would never betray me. Alcide had been that man for a while but he had been taken from me before I ever got a chance to truly love him and fully let him into my heart like I had with Bill and Eric.

Now-a-days Eric was the only man who came to mind when I thought of who could make me truly happy. I had always been doomed to have a normal relationship with another human and even were's and shifters were hard to be with physically without their thoughts invading my mind. Eric had also managed to eclipse all other men in my mind, supe or not. Even with all the ups and downs we had had with our relationship he was still the man who made me feel most alive.

I had been scanning the crowd as I talked to Lafayette trying to find Eric, and quickly excused myself to try and find him by walking through the club. As Lafayette had predicted I got quite a few interested glances from various vampires, either due to my faery smell or my dress. I felt disappointment welling up when I couldn't find his blonde head amongst the others. His height didn't exactly make it easy for him to hide. I prepared myself to leave, not finding much point in hanging around when the only reason why I had attended wasn't there.

"You made it," a husky voice whispered into my ear. I felt my heart speed up as I turned to find Eric standing behind me in an expensive looking black suit. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him, but then I suppose that's a perk of being immortal. It took me a few seconds to find my voice.

"Thankyou for inviting me" I said as I stared up at him, hungrily absorbing his features like a starving man. God I had missed this man.

"You look beautiful Sookie" he said as his eyes also roamed over my face and body with obvious desire but unlike previous encounters I relished in his attention.

We both spent the next few minutes reacquainting ourselves with only our eyes, content to just look upon each other without words, completely ignoring the crowd around us. I opened my mouth to express something – anything of what I had been feeling over the last 6 months since I had last seen him. To tell him that I was sorry and that I missed him. That I loved him. But before I had a chance to articulate any of it he spoke.

"Would you like a drink? Gin and Tonic?"

I nodded my head and mutely watched as he made his way smoothly to the bar, returning moments later with my drink and a New Blood for himself. He then took me by the arm and led me to his private dais booth. I felt the eyes of many guests on us and I strengthen my shields not wanting to ruin my reunion with Eric by hearing the petty thoughts of others.

I took the seat he offered as he slid himself in opposite me. We looked at each other from across the table and I noticed he looked slightly paler than when I had last seen him. Paler than usual which usually meant he wasn't feeding as regularly as he should. I would have expected that with his new business and fame he would have everything he had ever wanted. He was also immune from HepV since he drank straight from the source so he didn't have to worry about who he fed from. I felt myself begin to worry a little at his condition.

I could see he analyzing me in the same way, taking note of the dark shadows under my eyes and my loss in weight.

"How are you?" he asked softly betraying a hint of emotion in his otherwise cool façade.

"I'm okay" He was unconvinced.

"You are not taking care of yourself. You have been working too hard." His tone was accusatory and I guessed he had probably overheard me talking to Lafayette.

I crossed my arms defensively, "I could say the same to you. You're too pale."

"You have me there" he smiled a little.

"I would have thought owning a blood substitute company would enable you an unlimited supply of all-you-can-drink blood"

"I only wish to sell it. The stuff is only slightly more tolerable than True Blood was, which isn't saying a lot." He took a sip from his bottle and subtly grimaced to prove his point. I laughed but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"That's no excuse to be starving yourself!"

"I am not starving myself. I just do not find much pleasure in feeding" his admission was unexpected. He had always been one to have a large appetite.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked before I could berate him further.

"I would love to" I said without hesitation, allowing him to deflect my worries.

He smiled at my enthusiastic response and rose from his seat smoothly before bowing before me.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled as I put my hand into his outstretched one and he brought it to his lips, brushing a ghost of a kiss over my knuckles. My pulse spiked at the feel of his cool lips on my skin and Eric smiled up at me from his bent over position. It was an old Eric smile, full of sin and naughty promises.

We made out way over to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Eric pulled me close and I melted into his embrace reaching up to snake my arms around his neck relishing in the closeness of his body. He placed his hands on my hips making me feel completely safe and for the first time in a long while I felt completely at ease.

We moved together as if we had been dancing together for years. I couldn't deny that Eric was an amazing dancer, smoothly adjusting his dancing style at each song. I guess a thousand years gave him a lot of practice so I let him take the lead; content to just let my body move with his. I lost track of how long we stayed out on the dance floor but it felt too soon when Eric began to lead me away and back to the booth. When we got there a new Gin and Tonic was waiting for me and I gratefully took a sip.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" I asked and he smiled cockily.

"I have had many years to fill and dancing was something that Godric insisted I learn."

"Why?" I asked softly, noticing the flicker of sadness that came over his face when he mentioned his maker.

"He said that knowing how to dance was important in blending with human society. It was also something that Godric enjoyed to do very much."

"Did he teach you?"

"Mostly humans that we meet on out travels taught me but Godric and I would practice together for lack of anything better to do."

I smiled at the image this brought to my head but a pang of sadness went through me for the loss Eric was still experiencing. I reached under the table until I found one of his large hands giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Eric…I…I'm sorry," I say quietly not wanting anyone else to overhear.

"What are you sorry for? It is not your fault Godric's dead"

"No, but I'm sorry for everything else."

"Sookie, you don't need to…"

"But I do!" I interrupt him knowing that if I didn't say what I had come here to say I would lose all the nerve to do it.

"I'm sorry for turning your life upside down. For pulling you into my messes over and over. For never giving you credit for how many times you have saved my life, or saying thankyou. For not trusting you when I should have. For not choosing you when I had the chance. And…for not telling you…I…." I take a deep breath, trying to find the courage to say what I had been desperately wanting to say for the last 6 months.

"Telling me what?" Eric asked looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, his expression completely unguarded.

"For telling you I love you." I whispered, watching his face light up at my words before I was suddenly whisked out of the booth and into his office faster than I could blink.

I heard him lock the door behind me, as I stood in the middle of his office, a sound that had me tense with excitement. The next instant he was standing in front of me looming over me in a way that reminded me of the time we had first shared a kiss. Yet this time I knew what I wanted and I wanted him.

I tugged hard on the lapels of his jacket needing to dispel the distance between us, pulling him down for a kiss; full of frustration and pent up lust. Eric was caught by surprise at my sudden attack but he quickly recovered, returning my passion ten fold, expertly progressing the kiss into something deeper. I felt faint from the lack of oxygen when I finally managed to pull away from him. Our bodies had pressed themselves together as we had kissed not leaving even an inch of space between us. I felt his arousal at my hip and it made me rejoice at the thought that I could still have such an effect on him. Looking up into his face I was close enough to see that his pupils had blown out leaving only the smallest ring of blue. His fangs however had yet to make an appearance but I could see him struggling to hold them at bay.

"Say it again" he demanded his voice raw with need.

I didn't hesitate. "I love you Eric Northman," I said breathlessly looking into his eyes with complete sincerity. " I am not afraid to admit that anymore."

He looked at me with an expression of open wonder before his fangs finally descended and a low growl built up in his chest. The sound turned me on to no end.

"You can imagine how those words make me feel" he said his need for me saturating his words.

"I think I can…" I said playfully rubbing against his arousal earning another growl from Eric before I was suddenly pinned beneath him on the leather couch in his office. His lips were on me in seconds, kissing their way up my neck and sucking at the spot behind my ear that always had me squirming with desire.

"I think thats enough teasing for you.." he said with a smile as he began to nip his way along my jaw before returning to my lips for another mind-blowing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him in closer wanting to feel the length of his body against me. He began rubbing his arousal into my core through our clothing and I moaned into his mouth at the sensations it sent running through my body. I intentionally ran my tongue against one of his fangs, drawing blood which had Eric growling again with lust as he began sucking the blood from my mouth and tongue.

He pulled away to look down at me, his expression full of desire. "Do you want this? Truly want this? Because I don't think I could let you go again after this…"

"I can't imagine my life without you Eric. You are the only man I could imagine spending my life with."

At my words all his control vanished and he ripped my dress from my body leaning back to take in the sight of me nearly naked beneath him, only covered by my white lacy underwear.

"You look so amazing in red, but even better in nothing…." He said as he moved off me to strip himself of his expensive suit. I was left panting and so very aroused watching as he removed his pants, leaving him completely naked and giving my a very good view of his gloriously beautiful naked body. He paused for a second allowing me admire his form, a knowing smirk on is face, before he rejoined me on the couch.

He began to expertly worship my body using his mouth, knowing exactly where to touch me to have me moaning his name. My bra was quickly removed, freeing my breasts and my panties were soon to follow leaving me open and exposed to his attentions. He nipped and sucked at each of my breasts as two of his long fingers stroked me down there, until I was a quivering mess beneath him.

After what felt like hours of this exquisite torture, he finally positioned himself at my opening rubbing the tip of his manhood along my slit. I arched into him at the feeling but he paused before pushing in, looking me straight in the eye wanting to be sure I was ready for was he offered. I expressed my desire by reaching down between us and gripped him tightly causing his eyes slam shut and a moan of pleasure to escape him. I guided him into my opening and he didn't hesitate to push himself fully into me. I threw back my head at the feeling of him stretching me so completely, the pleasure outweighing any sort of discomfort I would have felt.

"Look at me Sookie, I want to see your face as you come apart beneath me…" his voice was smooth velvet.

I pulled my head back up and opened my eyes with some effort looking into his face as he began to move slowly in and out not wanting to rush anything. We both savored the feeling of our naked skin moving against each other's and I wrapped my legs around his waist encouraging him to go deeper with each thrush. Eric leaned in for a passionate kiss that had all our self-control shatter. He began to pound into me relentlessly as I encouraged him with moans, scratching my nails down his back hard enough to draw blood. An earth-shattering orgasm overtook me as Eric bit into my neck and I cried out his name before I bit hard into his shoulder drawing blood, wanting to regain the connection we once had. His own release came as I sucked his blood and he threw his head back to roar out his pleasure.

He slumped down against my body, careful to keep the majority of his weight off me and began to lick the puncture marks on my neck sealing them. I sighed in contentment at the feeling of his naked body pressed against mine and at the feel of his tongue against my neck. This was right, this was perfect.

"I love you Sookie…" Eric said softly as he nuzzled my hair, "Nothing will part us again." I felt warmed by his admission, it seemed as though all my dreams had come true.

He was all I ever wanted for Christmas.

**The end?**

_A/N - Thanks for reading! Hope you have all had a fantastic Christmas and I wish you all a happy New Year :)_

_This was just a little snippet of an idea I had and since it was christmas I decided to write it out for a bit of fun. This was my first proper go at writing lemon's as well so any feedback is appreciated._

_Currently set the story status as complete but if I have any inspiration I may be tempted to continue..._


End file.
